Random Soul Eater Oneshots
by SymmetryLocked
Summary: A bunch of Soul Eater oneshots! May range from a very fluffy one to a very tragic one. Some will involve pairings, others may involve character death. SoMa, TsuStar, Kiz and many other pairings will most likely be involved! REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

Blind

**A/N: Hello! :3 So, basically, this will just be a bunch of random oneshots I will write if I feel like writing something different. (Don't worry guys, this is only a short break from TPOP, I'll update soon.) I'm gonna start with a TsuStar! This oneshot was heavily inspired by the song "Blind" by Ke$ha. I recommend listening to it while reading! Anyway let's go! Enjoy! :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Atsushi Ohkubo owns Soul Eater. Not me. Nor do I own the song "Blind" by Ke$ha.**

It was near midnight on the evening of the annual dance held by the DWMA. Tsubaki sat in a chair near the back of the large ballroom. She sighed, spotting her blue-haired meister Black Star carelessly flirting with some other girls. He would show off his muscles or impress them with one of his special moves. The crowd of girls would giggle and cheer, all too eager to return his affections.

Tsubaki had wanted to ask Black Star to dance all night but she had lost the courage to do so when she saw the girls fawning over him. Black Star had left her all alone, sitting in the back of the room without even a friend to talk to. At first she was miserable, but now she had had enough of this nonsense.

_I'm his partner!_ Tsubaki thought desperately. _I'm the one who sticks with him no matter how arrogant he can be, the one who calms him when he gets overenthusiastic, the only one who will ever stick up for him. Why can't he see that he'd be nothing without me? If I were to leave him right now, and never return, he would miss me. Big time. _

All meisters, no matter how skilled they were, needed a weapon of their own. Tsubaki, with her calm and tolerant nature, was the only one who was able to partner up with Black Star. Because of his large ego and arrogant nature, not many people were able to stand him.

_Why doesn't he ever show the respect I deserve? I'm his weapon and without me, how powerful would he be? Not very, that's for sure. Why doesn't he see me the way I see him? How he can actually be very caring on the inside? How can he be so blind?_

The reason Tsubaki put up with him is because she knew he had a gentle side too. She had grown to care for Black Star as a dear friend. But recently, Tsubaki had realized that maybe, just maybe, she liked him more than that.

_I'm tired of this! I've had enough! _Angered, Tsubaki got up and marched over to where Black Star was standing.

"Black Star!" She said angrily, interrupting his conversation with the girls and crossing her arms. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh no, his girlfriend's here." A short blonde-haired girl muttered to her friend.

Black Star just acted as if he didn't hear the girl and Tsubaki said nothing. "What's up, Tsubaki? Where have you been all this time? I was looking for you." He said calmly.

"No you weren't! You were over here flirting, while I was alone! Don't lie to me!" She shouted at him. Her tone was growing angrier and angrier.

"Tsubaki, chill!" Black Star said. "What's the matter? I was just talking." Black Star smiled mischievously and slid an arm around a girl with long brown hair who was standing next to him. "I couldn't help it. The ladies love me."

Tsubaki's face turned a furious shade of red and she took her hand and slapped Black Star in the face as hard as she could. Seconds later, his face turned a shade that almost matched hers.

"Tsubaki…I…" Black Star said quietly. The girls all went silent.

"Come with me." She demanded, taking Black Star by the arm and dragging him away from the girls and over to the dance floor.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Black Star asked.

"You're going to dance with me, dammit!" Tsubaki said.

She stopped when they reached the middle of the dance floor. Surprisingly, Black Star made no comments; he just slid an arm around her waist. Tsubaki put her arm on his back.

"You can lead." Black Star said uncharacteristically, staring at the floor. Nodding, Tsubaki took the lead and they began to dance. The anger had left her and she was beginning to feel bad for slapping him, though she would never admit it.

"Black Star," she began with tears in her eyes. "Why do you always just go and flirt and show off with other girls? Do I mean nothing to you? Do you care about me at all?"

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki, of course I care about you." Black Star said earnestly. "It didn't mean anything. I never thought it would anger you that much. I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough Black Star." Tsubaki sighed. "You always say sorry then continue to do these things. Apparently everything you do means nothing. Why don't you try to do something meaningful every once in awhile."

Black Star was silent for a moment, then grabbed Tsubaki and kissed her. Tsubaki was surprised, but she didn't pull away.

Finally, she said, "Bl-Black Star?"

"I love you Tsubaki. And I hope this means as much to you as it does to me."

She smiled warmly. "Of course it does. I love you too."

_Maybe he's not blind after all._

**A/N: Sorry for the sappy ending! XD This is my first oneshot so please let me know what you thought! Sorry for any OOCness too... *sweatdrop* Please read and review! Also, requests are currently open! This means that you can either request a pairing, a song for me to base something off of, a character for me to kill off *grins*, or just a unique idea that you came up with! I don't do yaoi or yuri though, sorry. :( Also, don't forget to check out and review my other fanfic, The Price of Power! Thanks! Bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee

**A/N: Hey there! SL here! Big thanks to Karlos1234ify for the amusing review and to Lyra-Poisonteeth for the follow! :) So, I saw a prompt that just said Death the Kid wants a cup of coffee and thought, I can do that! I'm not sure if there will be any pairings. Possibly. Well, here we go! R & R! **

_All he wanted was a cup of coffee._

"You've never had coffee before? Really?" Patty stared wide-eyed at her meister. "It's the best! Sis! Hey sis! Kid-kun's never had coffee before!"

Liz walked into the room only to see her sister staring at Kid, like she had never heard of such a thing. "Really?" She asked Kid as well.

"No, my father never thought it fit for a young Shinigami like me to consume a caffeinated drink. I'm assuming that both of you have tried it before?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, we had it all the time when we were back in Brooklyn." Liz frowned, remembering how it used to be. "We drank it whenever we could fine it. I'm pretty sure we stole some a couple times too…" She trailed off.

"Well, Patty and a few other people have been telling me how good it is. I have decided I would like to try it." Kid declared.

Liz grinned. "I guess we'll just have to get you some, then. Just a warning though, it's not as good as people make it out to be. It's strong and bitter, you might not like it."

"I don't care. I still want to taste it." Kid stated firmly.

"Then let's go and get some." Liz said happily. "Right, Patty?"

Patty ran up to Kid, grabbed his arm, and ran out the front door dragging Kid along with her and screaming, "COFFEEEEEEEE!"

Liz sighed at her sister's antics, thinking to herself that caffeine was probably the last thing her sister needed right now.

* * *

"Where the hell do you buy coffee around here?" Liz growled in frustration. She, Patty and Kid had all been wandering aimlessly around Death City all day.

"My feet hurt…" Patty complained.

"You know, I don't need to try it that badly, we can just turn back now." Kid said. He was started to feel slightly tired himself.

"Yes, you do!" The girls cried in unison. They each grabbed an arm of his and dragged him along, despite his protesting.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" The trio looked up to see their friend Maka looking at them. They also noticed that Maka was holding a drink in her hand; it looked a lot like…

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Patty ran up to Maka and grabbed the coffee cup she was holding.

"Hey!" Maka yanked her coffee back from Patty. "I just got some from the Deathbucks right down the street. Why do you want it so badly?"

"Patty and I are looking for a coffee shop so we can buy a cup of coffee for Kid, who's never had any." Liz explained. "We've been looking everywhere, but we couldn't find any place."

"Oh, well there's a Deathbucks right down the street. I don't know how you could've missed it." Maka laughed. "You might want to hurry up and get some now, because they run out quite fast."

"Let's go!" Patty shouted, running down the street, once again forcing Kid to come with her.

"Those two will never learn." Liz muttered.

* * *

When Liz arrived at Deathbucks, it was packed. "Now where are Kid and Patty...?" She searched around the tiny, crowded coffee shop and spotted them at the front of the line. She ran to meet up with them.

She heard Kid tell the cashier, "One small coffee please."

"Okay! Would you like it plain?" The young girl working at Deathbucks asked him.

"Uhh, sure."

"Okay here you go! That's two death dollars please!" The girl told Kid. "You guys are lucky!" She added. "This is our last one!"

Just as soon as Kid had finished paying and was handed his coffee, a loud voice boomed, "MAKE WAY FOR THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! I NEED MY COFFEE!"

_Oh no_. Liz thought.

Black Star came barreling through the crowd and managed to find his way to the front of the line where he yelled. "GIVE ME A LARGE COFFEE, RIGHT NOW."

"Umm, I'm sorry sir, but that was our last one." The girl said, pointing to the coffee that Kid was holding, about to drink.

Black Star ran over to Kid and snatched the coffee from him. "MINE NOW!"

Black Star was met with a kick to the head from Patty, who grabbed the coffee back and yelled back at Black Star, "NOO THAT"S FOR KID-KUN HE NEEDS IT!" The two began to fight over who would get to drink the coffee. Kid looked dismayed and walked over to an empty table where he sat down.

"Will Black Star ever learn?" A quiet voice said. Liz turned to her right and noticed Tsubaki was standing next to her.

"Oh hey, Tsubaki!" Liz greeted. "I didn't know Black Star drank coffee."

Tsubaki just laughed. "Of course he does! Everyday, in fact. Why do you think he's so hyper all the time?"

"Explains a lot." Liz said. Figures that the two craziest people she knew would be coffee addicts.

"Kid looks a little down." Tsubaki commented. "I wonder why?"

Liz glanced over at Kid, who was sitting at one of the tables scattered around the coffee shop. "I should probably go cheer him up." Liz said. She said goodbye to Tsubaki, walked over to the cash register and bought something different, then went and sat at Kid's table in the chair next to his.

"Hey, I know you're probably not going to get to taste the coffee you wanted to try today, because those two idiots got a hold of it," she began, placing the new light brown drink in front of Kid, "so try this instead."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just try it." She pushed the liquid closer to Kid.

Hesitantly, Kid held the cup with both of his hands (for symmetry reasons, of course) and took a sip. It was hot and sweet. He took another sip, and another, and stopped once he had drunk about half of it.

"It's delicious!" He said. "But…what is it?"

"It's hot chocolate." She explained. "When Patty was little, before she drank coffee, I would buy her some hot chocolate to cheer her up when she was feeling sad. I know it's not coffee, but I just thought you might enjoy it."

"No, it's great!" Kid exclaimed, taking another long sip. "Thank you, Liz." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back and blushed slightly.

"But I still want to try coffee!" He said confidently, a determined look in his eye.

Liz laughed, and then ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry. We'll get you some eventually."

**A/N: That was fun to write! I guess it ended up being a sort of Kid x Liz fluff and if you squint reallly, really hard you might be able to see some slight Black Star X Patty. Hope you enjoyed! :3 Review please! And I am still open to requests or prompts, don't hesitate to ask! :) Thank you! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Music

**A/N: Hey there! :) So I've gotten some requests now, thanks everyone! I will try to do them all as soon as possible! :D This chapter has requests from InomaCallain. One Soul x Maka with a side of Stein x Marie, coming right up! XD Sorry, I couldn't remeber if Maka was good at playing the piano or not. If she is, just consider this slightly AUish and please don't kill me! :3 Enjoy guys! :3 **

It was the middle of the afternoon on a rather normal day, when a horrific sound was heard coming from somewhere in the DWMA.

"I wonder what that was..." Marie wondered out loud.

The strange noise grew louder and more irritating. Marie glanced at the clock, it was almost time for her to leave, or else she was going to be late. She sighed.

"I guess I should check out where that awful noise was coming from. I wouldn't want one of my students to get hurt!"

Marie sprinted down the hall, trying to locate which room it was coming from. She stopped once she reached the DWMA's music room. The sound appeared to be coming from inside.

"Aha!" She cried out triumphantly, swinging the door open. "I found the source and I didn't even get los-…Maka? What are you doing here?"

"Marie-sensei!" Maka looked up; her eyes were brimming with tears. She was sitting on a bench behind a piano. "I was…I was trying to learn how to play the piano on my own! But, everything I play sounds horrible." She said, depressed.

Marie smiled and sat down next to Maka. The first thing she wanted to say was 'I'm sure you sounded great!' but she had never liked lying to her students and, honestly, Maka's piano playing sounded like a feral cat crying out in agony. So, she said instead, "Why do you want to play the piano so badly? Are you trying to impress someone?"

Maka sighed. "Well not really…" Marie gave her a look that said 'Are you sure about that?' so Maka added, "Well, kinda…Soul is a great piano player, everything he plays sounds amazing. Without his music, our team would be a lot less powerful. I just thought that maybe if I could play the piano as well, then maybe our resonance link would be stronger."

"I see." Marie said still smiling. "Well, I would help you out if I could, but honestly I'm no good at playing the piano either. Why don't you get Soul to help you out? I'm sure he could teach you."

"He'd just make fun of me. Probably call me a loser or something." Maka pouted.

"Aww, don't be like that." Marie said patting Maka on the back. "You know Soul doesn't mean it. He's your partner! Meisters and weapons are practically required to help each other out! He has to help you learn to play the piano!"

Marie got really into it, although slightly sidetracked. "Meisters and partners have to have a strong bond and must always be there for each other! They must defend and protect each other! Even if it costs them their life! They must always be there for each other!"

"Umm, okay I really don't see what this has to do with me not being able to play the piano." Maka said. Then she muttered, "And you make it sound like I'm married to Soul or something."

Even though Maka said it quietly, Marie still heard her and grinned at her saying, "But wouldn't you like to be?"

"Hey!" Maka said, a blush growing on her face. She was about to deny everything, when she was interrupted by someone standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Marie, there you are! I was looking for you!" Professor Stein was standing in the doorway. "…You're late again." He added.

Marie ran up to Stein and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm so, so sorry Stein! I didn't get lost this time! I just ran into Maka and- I'm sorry!" She cried.

"It's really not that big a deal." Stein said coolly.

Maka suddenly took in the fancy dress Marie was wearing and the stitched-up suit Stein was wearing. Everything clicked, and a huge grin crossed Maka's face. It was time for some payback for the teasing that had gone on earlier.

"Marie, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a date planned. Why don't you leave, I wouldn't want to take anymore time away from your date with Stein. What was all that about meisters and weapons that you said earlier again?"

Stein didn't say anything, and Marie's face grew a dark shade of red. "I- I- it's not a date! No, we're not going on a date. No I- I-" She tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't so she just grabbed Stein's hand and ran out the door and down the hall, yelling, "I'm not dating him!"

"But wouldn't you like to be?" Maka yelled in retort.

* * *

Later that evening, Maka sat gloomily in front of the piano she had at her apartment. It was Soul's, but she thought he wouldn't mind if she played it. Only she didn't even want to try. She knew it would just sound horrible. She sighed and put her head down on the piano keys, causing a loud sound, but she didn't care.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Maka jolted upright at the familiar voice. "Oh, Soul, hi! I was just…I was…" She just told him the truth. "I was trying to learn how to play the piano, so our resonance link would be stronger, but everything I do sounds horrible."

Soul sat down next to her on the piano bench. "Why didn't you just ask me to help you? It would've been a lot easier."

"I don't know..." she mumbled.

"Let me help you out. Okay first, let's see what you can do, I'm sure you're not that bad. Watch me first, and then repeat what I do."

Soul played a simple tune on the piano. It was an easy song and involved using only one hand. It sounded wonderful. When he finished, Soul said, "Okay, now you try."

"Okay, I can do that!" Maka said, sure of herself. She couldn't. It was still painful to the ears, and every time she messed up, she would start over and the agonizing sound would continue.

Soul couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, stop, stop, STOP!" He shouted and she finally pulled her hands away from the piano. "Wow, I guess you really do suck pretty badly at this."

"Maka chop!" A book came slamming down on Soul's head.

"Hey, that wasn't cool! I'm sorry, okay?" Soul sighed. "Now, we are gonna have to start with the basics. Just put your hands on the piano."

That was the one thing Maka could actually do. "Okay, now I'm gonna teach you a song."

Soul scooted closer to Maka and put his hands on top of hers. "Umm-" Maka began, her face turning tomato-like once again.

Soul looked away, his face doing the same thing. "Just trust me okay? I'm pretty sure this is the only way this will work." And it was. With Soul guiding Maka's hands, she eventually began to get the hang of it. They kept going too. Maka could almost feel their resonance link growing stronger. From night until morning, Maka and Soul together played beautiful music. Music of the soul.

**A/N: Okay that was pretty fluffy. XD Hope you liked it! :3 Requests are still open at the moment! And remember it _doesn't have to be a pairing_! You can do pretty much anything, including asking me to write a tragic death for one of the characters! I like writing sad stuff sometimes! :3 Anyway, read and review! Thank you all! :D Oh, and you should all go and check out Roboferret's story, Soul Eater Drabbles, right now! Go! Thanks! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Star and the Gun Part 1

**A/N: Hi! :3 Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my main fic, The Price of Power, a lot. (Chapter 5 is up and Chapter 6 will be up soon! :3) I know you're probably wondering why it says Part 1 in the title (if anyone actually reads my titles XD). Well, I know these are supposed to be oneshots, but I got a little carried away with this one and it got really long, so I'm splitting it up. It's offically a two-shot now! :D Anyway, it's a Black Star x Patty, with the most hilarious idea ever given to me by Karlos1234ify! So thanks! Enjoy guys! :3 **

Lord Death sat in his room gazing upon his special mirror when two teenagers walked in, breaking his trance. A blue-haired boy arrived with an enthusiastic blonde by his side.

"Yo, Lord Death, what's up?" Black Star said.

"Why do ya need us?" Patty asked.

"Hey there, kiddos." Lord Death began. "Well, there is a soul on the verge of becoming a Kishin on the loose. Maka and Soul are out on another mission, so unfortunately they cannot go stop him. I would've had you go with Tsubaki, Black Star, had she not fallen ill."

"So you're gonna send Kid, Liz and Patty, right? Or Crona? So what am I doing here?" Black Star asked him.

Lord Death let loose a long sigh, glancing at Black Star and Patty. "Crona thinks he 'can't deal with' this mission, Kid has refused to go because the pre-kishin is very asymmetrical –you know how Kid gets–, and Liz sprained her arm and doesn't think she can go. So, because of the extraordinary circumstances, though it pains me to say this, you guys are going to have to partner up for this mission."

"ALRIGHT!" Both of them shouted in unison, high-fiving each other. Due to their similar natures, both Patty and Black Star had been growing closer over the years. They were close friends, maybe more, and both greatly enjoyed the other's company.

"That wasn't a strong enough high-five! Come on, if we're partnering up, you gotta be able to keep up with the mighty Black Star!" The two kids high-fived again, whacking each other's hands even harder this time.

"Nu -uh, you're the one who's not doing it right!" Patty said. The two fools stood there, high-fiving each other into oblivion, their high-fives getting increasingly harder and harder until it looked like their hands were going to fly right off.

Lord Death put his face in his large hands. _What have I done! Releasing these two idiots to wreak havoc on the world! What have I done?_ Lord Death repeated the thoughts over and over, mentally cursing; he had thought this day would never come.

Kid and Liz walked into the room and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Uhh, Patty? Why are you so excited?" Liz asked her sister.

The two finally stopped what they were doing and noticed who had entered the room.  
"Sis!" Patty cried happily. "I get to be Black Star's partner for a mission!"

"Oh god." Kid and Liz said simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry." Lord Death whispered to them.

"When I turned down the mission because my arm hurt, I never imagined you two would take it…" Liz muttered.

"Can you even use a gun?" Kid asked Black Star.

"Of course!" Black Star shouted at Kid. "I can do anything! Patty, transform so I can show Kid I'm right!"

"Okie-doki!" Patty replied.

Patty went into her pistol form and Black Star held her in his hand. Then, he looked at the gun and realized he had never used one before. He began randomly poking it, muttering, "Now, how does this work…"

"Hey, stop that!" Patty said.

"Be careful with my sister!" Liz said, grabbing the weapon from Black Star.

"Pfff" Kid laughed. "I can do anything, he says…"

"SHUT UP MISTER, I CAN'T FIGHT USING ONLY ONE GUN, OR I'M GONNA DIE."

"At least I can actually shoot a gun."

"Both of you stop it!" Liz stood in-between Kid and Black Star. "Now, Black Star," Liz began. She used Patty, who was still in gun form to help explain. "It's not hard, it's just like this." She showed him how to shoot properly using Patty. She handed Patty back to him.

"Alright, let's try this again." Black Star began. He finally managed to shoot the gun correctly. "Alright!" He exclaimed. After getting the hang of it, he began to shoot everywhere, recklessly. Everyone in the room began to take cover. "AHAHA THIS IS FUN! BLACK STAR IS THE GUN MASTER!"

"Hey, be careful! Don't hurt my partner!" Kid said, and then muttered, "Gun Master? A minute ago he didn't even know how to use one…"

Liz put her hand on Kid's shoulder. "I think you should just let it go this time."

Black Star ran out of the room, still randomly shooting. "Well, we've got a pre-kishin to catch! Later!"

"Bye-bye!" Patty called out as they left.

"Be good to Patty!" Both Kid and Liz called out simultaneously.

"I got an awful feeling about this." Liz said.

"Me too." Kid agreed.

Lord death chimed in. "Hopefully, they'll be a bit saner while they're in battle. Care to watch them with me?" He gestured to his special mirror where they could watch the two teens on their mission.

"Yes!" They both cried. Lord Death sat in his large chair, and Liz and Kid sat next to each other on the floor, since no other places to sit were available. They were just getting comfortable, when Sid, Stein, and Spirit all walked in the door. Sid was the first one to speak.

"Am I the only one concerned with the fact that Black Star has a gun?"

"…And that he's shooting everything wildly?" Stein added.

"The gun is Patty Thompson." Lord Death replied. "Since no one else can take on this mission, it seems those two are going to have to partner up for a while." The three adults face-palmed simultaneously.

"Our insurance rates are so going through the roof." Spirit complained.

"If you want, you can join the three of us and watch the duo try to tackle this mission." Lord Death invited.

"Sure. I'd love to." Sid responded.

"Us too." Spirit and Stein said together. The three of them all gathered around the mirror. They decided to remain standing, while Kid and Liz still sat on the floor. The crowd awaited what was sure to be prime-time entertainment.

"Ooh, I'll go get the popcorn!" Lord Death said cheerfully, running off to go fetch some.

**A/N: That was WAAAY too much fun to write! XD And, don't worry, I will be sure to have Part 2 up sometime soon! :3 So, requests are still open, though it may be a while before I get to yours...sorry... :(. Hope you enjoy, and stick with me for the rest! Please read and review! Thanks guys! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

The Star and the Gun Part 2 [Final]

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! :) So very sorry for the wait! I went on a trip and I had zero writing time, so very sorry to keep you all waiting! :( I will also update the Price of Power very soon! (Which has reached its sad climax, btw, if you follow that story.) To make it up to you, I made this chapter really long! :) It's a continuation of the last chapter, a Black Star x Patty with ideas from Karlos1234ify****! The horizontal line signals that we are jumping to a new character or setting. Hope you guys enjoy! :3 **

"There he is! There he is!"

"Let's get him! Ready, Patty?"

"Yep!"

Patty and Black Star had just spotted their target—a man on the verge of becoming a Kishin. He looked just like a large man with an evil grin and sharp teeth, but Black Star could very faintly sense his kishin-like wavelength.

"Alright, transform into a gun!" Black Star shouted at Patty.

"I'm on it!" Patty said happily, and with a flash of bright light, the girl became a gun and landed righted into Black Star's hands.

* * *

"Guys, look, they're about to start the fight!" Lord Death said cheerfully, as if his favorite show had just begun. Lord Death, Sid, Stein, Spirit, Kid, and Liz had all gathered in Lord Death's room around his special mirror to view the misadventures of the odd pairing. However, the crowd just wouldn't stop growing.

The door to Lord Death's room opened, and in marched Crona (with Ragnarok of course), Marie, Nygus, and Azusa.

"Crona has something he would like to ask you." Nygus informed Lord Death.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"I…I would…like-" Crona, staring at the ground shyly, tried to formulate a clear sentence.

"Spit it out, idiot!" Ragnarok, Crona's easily frustrated weapon appeared, and yelled at his overly shy meister.

"I would like to do the mission you asked me about earlier. I think I can handle it!" Crona declared confidently.

Kid sighed. "I wish you had said something earlier…"

"Why?" Crona had thought they would be thrilled with his willingness to cooperate.

"Because _they_ were sent to do the mission you turned down." Liz pointed to the mirror showing Black Star wielding a gun, fighting the evil soul.

"Why does Black Star have a gun? What's going on?" Marie asked.

"Black Star and Patty were sent on a mission together." Stein answered.

"And we all came to watch." Spirit added.

"Care to join us?" Lord Death questioned in his usual perky voice. "There's enough popcorn to go around too!" The Shinigami motioned to the large bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap.

"Sure." They all agreed, beginning to find a place to stand and watch the duo with the rest of them. It appeared Black Star was causing more damage to the surrounding village and villagers than the actual pre-kishin itself.

"Wow, those villagers are toast!" Ragnarok commented.

Azusa adjusted her glasses and began to mentally analyze the situation. "Well, given the history of those two, their short attention spans, and destructive behaviors, I'm going to calculate the amount of property damage, to see if we're covered."

Spirit, on the other hand—watching the two kids terrorize the village without actually hitting their target—was getting more and more stressed. But, it was the sight of Lord Death casually munching on his popcorn that finally made him snap.

"HOW CAN YOU EAT POPCORN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Frustrated, Spirit slapped the popcorn bowl out of Lord Death's hands, popcorn spilling everywhere.

"Did he just…?" Sid said, knowing you should never anger Lord Death.

"Yes." Kid agreed, realizing the consequences.

"Shinigami Chop!" One of Lord Death's hands came down, smacking Spirit hard in the head.

* * *

"Alright Patty, since this isn't working, it looks like we'll have to—whoops…" Patty slipped right out of Black Star's hand as he was speaking.

"Ow! Black Star! Pick me up!" Patty demanded, still in gun form.

"Ah, sorry, your gun form is just so tiny, you know? I just can't get used to it." He bent down, picked up Patty, and gripped her tightly this time.

"Are you ready? Let's resonate!" Black Star said confidently.

"Alrighty!" Patty said.

"Resonance link! Star Cannon!" Both Patty and Black Star shouted simultaneously as their souls began to resonate together.

* * *

"Are they really going to resonate?" Liz asked.

"How is that even possible?!" Kid cried.

"Both of you are worried for nothing." Lord Death said, pointing to the mirror, which showed Patty's gun form changing into a large cannon, which usually happened when she resonated with Kid and Liz. "Look! Their resonance is going just fine."

Both Kid and Liz leaned forward and looked closely at the mirror. They noticed Black Star's mistake at the same time.

"Oh no." They said in horror.

"What's wrong?" Lord Death asked them.

Kid face palmed. "Black Star was holding Patty backwards before they resonated."

"So instead of shooting forward…" Liz trailed off and everyone stared at the screen intently.

* * *

"Star Cannon Fire!" Patty blasted a huge shot of energy…right into Black Star's stomach. He tumbled backwards and fell flat on his face.

"Oww…" Black Star moaned. How did that happen?"

"It's because I was upside-down and pointed backwards at you, silly!" Patty giggled.

"But Kid holds you and Liz upside down and it works for him every time!" Black Star complained. Then he stopped and thought about what he just said. "…That sounded kinda wrong, didn't it?"

"Yep!" Patty laughed at his double entendre.

* * *

"Black Star!"Kid and Liz both shouted, finally understanding the double meaning in Black Star's phrase. They looked at each other, but then quickly looked away again, their faces reddening.

Most of the adults laughed, but not Spirit, because he was hard at work cleaning up the popcorn he had spilled earlier on the floor of Lord Death's room.

The Shinigami looked down at Spirit. "I still can't believe you wasted good popcorn. I made it to help everyone relax and to ease the stress, with Black Star and Patty running around wild!" He explained.

Kid then happened to look down at his shirt, and noticed there was a slight butter stain on only one side of it—from the popcorn that had spilled earlier.

"AHH!" Kid screamed, clutching his head in his hands in horror. "My clothes are smeared with butter on only one side! I'm reaper scum! Asymmetrical trash!" He moaned.

Liz took to her job of comforting Kid immediately. She patted him on the back. "Don't worry Kid, it's hardly noticeable. You're not asymmetrical trash!"

The comforting hardly helped. "But I am! I'm asymmetrical garbage! Trash! Reaper scum!" Kid whined.

Liz sighed. "This is hopeless. I wish Patty was here!"

Suddenly, the door to Lord Death's room swung open once more and Soul and Maka walked in to find this odd scene.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Soul said.

"What's going on? Maka asked.

"Is Kid rolling around in butter?" Soul added.

Kid was trying to make a butter stain on the other side of his shirt to regain the symmetry. "Must. Fix. Symmetry." He said frantically.

Liz shrugged. "Symmetry reasons." She explained.

"Sounds about right." Maka said. However, their short conversation was interrupted by a loud voice.

"I said no!"

Soul and Maka turned their attention towards the voice. It was Nygus, and Spirit was holding on to her leg and sobbing.

"Please! You're a nurse, right? Can you fix this bump on my head? Please?" Spirit begged.

"You brought this upon yourself." Nygus reminded him.

"What did Papa do THIS time?" Maka asked, exasperated.

"Lord Death gave him a hard Shinigami chop, because he spilled his popcorn." Nygus said.

"But I got more popcorn! And it's salted this time!" Lord Death informed them.

Spirit turned his head and noticed that his daughter was in the room. "Maka, you're back!" He cried cheerfully, running over to her. "How did the mission go? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He turned towards Soul. "Spiky head, did you let my daughter get hurt?"

Spirit is known for many things: being a Death Scythe, a womanizer, an overprotective father, but most importantly, a glutton for punishment.

"Makaaaa Chop!" This time it was Maka's book that slammed down hard on Spirit's head, causing the bump on his head to grow even larger. Nygus almost pitied him. Almost.

Soul sighed. "So uncool."

Maka looked around noticing that two people were missing. "Hey, where are Black Star and Patty?"

"On a mission…unfortunately…" Sid answered them. Maka and Soul's eyes widened as they tried to comprehend this new information. Sid explained everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marie gushed, "I think Patty and Black Star were made for each other!"

Liz looked at her in repulsion. "The day that Patty and Black Star are an item is the day that I move all of Kid's paintings 4 centimeters to the left of where they are supposed to be."

The look of absolute horror and disgust on Kid's face was indescribable. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Liz said.

"I can think of another couple that was made for each other too!" Marie added.

Kid and Liz's face grew dark red, thinking that Marie was referring to them. But Marie then made it obvious who she was referring to. "Right Stein?" She sent a seductive wink in his direction.

"I just realized something." Stein said coolly.

"And just what might that be?" Marie asked, joy entering her voice.

"I spent so much time here today, that I forgot I had a class on dissection to teach."

Frustrated, Marie tugged at her hair. "Why is everything always about dissection with you? Can't you think about something else for once?!"

All of a sudden, the door to the room flew open one last time, and the duo of the hour waltzed in. Apparently, everyone had been so caught up in their own conversations that they failed to notice that Patty and Black Star had already completed their mission.

"We're back! We beat the pre-kishin!" Black Star announced.

"And we have a confession we'd like to make." The entire room froze and looked at Black Star and Patty. The fact that they were blatantly holding hands didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"We're a couple!" They said simultaneously. It was if a bomb went off in the room. Everyone was silent and then the news sunk in. Everyone had a different reaction. Maka and Soul just gaped, Liz had a look of disbelief on her face, Kid had a look of horror on his, Spirit was shocked, and Marie was the only one who actually seemed happy for the two of them.

Liz was the first person to break the silence. "You guys are joking, right?" She looked at Black Star and her sister. "_Please_ let them be joking!" She said to herself.

"We're serious and we're gonna prove it. " Black Star said. Black Star pulled Patty closer for a long kiss and she didn't pull away. It was then that all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!" Spirit screeched, flailing his arms. Unfortunately, because Spirit was standing so close to Lord Death, his new bowl of popcorn was knocked to the ground by Spirit's flailing arms. The Shinigami narrowed his eyes.

"Lord Death…I didn't mean to…honestly…" Spirit began in an attempt to save his life. It was no use though.

"Shinigami Chop!" Spirit's head got whacked once more, causing him to fall unconscious because of all the blows to his head he had received today.

Liz sobbed, "My sister is growing up too fast!" She then realized there was a threat she made earlier that she would have to keep. "You know what this means, Kid."

Kid looked at her. "No…"

"Paintings. Asymmetry. Tonight." Liz reminded him.

Kid fell to his knees before Liz. "Liz, no! Please! Don't make this day any worse! I'll do anything! Please!"

Crona looked around trying to take in everything that was happening all at once. The emotional roller coaster in the room took its toll on him. "I…I can't handle this!" He shouted, before fainting and collapsing to the ground.

Patty and Black Star looked at the chaos in the room and just laughed. They loved seeing all the drama they had caused. Feeling like their mission had been accomplish, the star and the gun walked away together, hand in hand, with warm smiles upon their faces.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Big thanks to Karlos1234ify! :) Please review! See you all next update! Bye! :3**


End file.
